


Des fleurs comme cendres

by tacospankakes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Français | French, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Pining Hanzo Shimada, Translation, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacospankakes/pseuds/tacospankakes
Summary: Le syndrome Hanahaki est une maladie causée par un amour à sens unique, où le patient tousse des pétales de fleurs quand il en souffre. L'infection peut être retirée grâce à une chirurgie, mais les sentiments disparaissent avec les pétales.Hanzo Shimada est désespérément amoureux de Jesse McCree. Les pétales de fleurs qu'il tousse quand il est en sa présence en sont des évidences bien suffisantes. C'est infortuné, alors, car Jesse McCree le déteste complètement.





	Des fleurs comme cendres

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers Like Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876062) by [NoirSongbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirSongbird/pseuds/NoirSongbird). 



> For fuck's sake it's 3 fourth time i try to publish this html wants my death nd also word counting in french uuuuuuuggggghhhh...
> 
> Deuxième traduction, oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!! Je suis tellement plus fière de mon travail, que la première fois ! J'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus prêt des vrais livres que dans mon premier post !
> 
> Bonne lecture !!!!

La première fois qu'Hanzo a toussé des fleurs, c'était pour la pire des raisons, sans importance.

 

Il savait qu'il était amoureux de Jesse McCree. C'était, de son point de vue, impossible de ne pas l'être; McCree était drôle et brillant, et malgré son apparence dure, Hanzo avait vu des bouts de grand coeur, sincère. Toujours dirigé vers les autres, car Jesse McCree méprisait Hanzo au plus haut point, mais il était là. Hanzo _savait_ que McCree le méprisait; il n'en faisait absolument aucun secret. Il avait coincé Hanzo rien que quelques jours après que l'archer ait joint Overwatch pour l'informer que s'il l'aurait pu, Hanzo aurait eu une balle entre les deux yeux, mais que Genji avait _insisté_ qu'on lui donne une chance et que c'était la seule raison pour qu'Hanzo soit encore vivant.

 

Et pourtant, voilà Hanzo, qui était douleureusement amoureux de lui. Quel idiot.

 

McCree était ravi de lancer des compliments au reste de l'équipe, mais il restait muet quand il s'agissait d'Hanzo, habituellement. Au mieux Hanzo pouvait faire sortir un «merci» brusque, et normalement c'était _assez,_ parce qu'honnêtement, Hanzo ne pouvait pas s'attendre à bien plus que ça.

 

Cette fois, par contre, McCree s'arrêta quand ils étaient à mi-chemin hors du hangar de Gibraltar et lança à Hanzo un bref coup d'oeil qui le figea sur place. Il était prêt pour un commentaire lourd, comme toujours, mais McCree souffla à la place.

 

— Tu manipules bien l'arc, dit-il, et ça sonnait presque récitent, mais c'était tout de même un _compliment,_ et ce fut un véritable effort physique pour qu'Hanzo s'empêche de sourir comme un abruti.

 

— Merci, répondit-il, encore un peu sous le choc, puis il sentit un chatouillement dans sa gorge. Il fit un bref signe de tête à McCree et quitta le hangar, pour trouver un endroit où il pourrait satisfaire l'envie de tousser en privé. Ce serait mieux ainsi, personne ne s'inquièterait; pas qu'il s'attendait vraiment ce qu'ils s'inquiètent, puisque qu'il était certain que la seule personne qui s'inquiètait pour lui en dehors d'un contexte professionnel était Genji, et il n'avait jamais laissé la maladie l'empêcher de terminer ses tâches avant que sa performance ne soit nuie lors des missions, mais tout simplement pour éviter la possibilité. Il couvrit sa bouche, pour étouffer le bruit.

 

Quand il retira sa main, il la fixa pour un long moment. Dans sa paume reposaient des _pétales de fleurs._ Longs, fins, rouges, et comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il les fixa pendant un long moment, terrifié, puis les enleva de sa main et s'éloigna. Il....gérerait ça plus tard.

　

* * *

 

C'était des chuparosas, Hanzo apprit, quand il demanda à Athena de comparer un échantillon qu'il lui avait donné avec une base de données de fleurs sauvages. Une fleur de désert robuste, provenant du sud-ouest des États-Unis et du Mexique. Le...genre de fleur qu'il associerait à McCree, il supposait, si ce n'était que de ses origines et sa couleur vive, aussi rouge que sa serape.

 

Hanzo soupira.

 

Il savait ce que Hanahaki était; il pensait que c'était surtout une légende urbaine, parce que _vraiment,_ tousser des _pétales de fleur_ avait l'air d'un symptôme plutôt douteux pour les gens qui souffraient d'amour à sens unique, mais le voilà, lui qui toussait des pétales parce qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile désespéré. Ça allait empirer, il le savait. Ça allait faire mal. ( Comme si ça ne le faisait pas déjà; il y avait une douleur constante dans sa poitrine qui empirait à chaque fois que McCree le repoussait, ou l'ignorait ou lui lançait une de ses vicieuses remarques qui sonnaient si insouciantes. Maintenant il y aurait des causes physiques. )

 

Il aurait à le garder pour lui-même, parce qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de rendre tout le monde inquiet pour lui, surtout pas Genji.

　

* * *

 

Ou, du moins, il a _essayé_ de le garder caché, mais la maladie avait clairement d'autres idées.

 

Genji fut le premier à le découvrir, parce que Genji l'avait actuellement suivi dans le couloir quand il devait s'éclipser, entre un commentaire particulièrement blessant de McCree ( «Ouais, et bien, la loyauté c'est bien important dans une équipe comme celle-là, et j'pense que c'est peut-être un concept étranger pour certains,» avec un long regard direct ) et la soudaine urgence de tousser, et il n'avait même pas vu que Genji était là jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie sa main, enlevant les pétales, dégouté.

 

— Oh, _Hanzo,_ souffla Genji, et Hanzo se tendit. Le terrible ton de pitié dans sa voix était comme une lame, un rappel qu'Hanzo était si _faible_ et _inutile_ que son frère, qu'il avait presque _assassiné,_ était forcé de le consoler, _lui._

— Arrête, dit doucement Hanzo, je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

— Je n'ai pas pité, dit Genji, se penchant pour ramasser un des pétales et le tourner entre ses doigts. Hanahaki, hein ? C'est pour ça que tu continues à nous fuir ?

 

Hanzo sentit une bulle de honte, mais hocha la tête.

 

— Depuis combien de temps ?

— Quelques semaines, admit Hanzo, ce...ce n'est rien. Rien de sérieux.

— Pas _encore,_ dit Genji, ça le sera éventuellement.

— Éventuellement, Hanzo convenu, mais pas maintenant. Ça pourrait....arrêter, avant que ça devienne si mal.

— Mm-hmm, Genji acquiesça de façon sceptique. Hanzo secoua juste la tête et lui signala de partir.

 

Çe n'était pas grave. Il pouvait souffir.

　

* * *

 

Docteur Ziegler fut la première personne à suggérer de _traiter_ le problème. Elle l'apprit pendant qu'elle le traitait pour une blessure différente, à son humiliation, mais il supposait qu'il aurait dû s'y attendre, éventuellement.

 

— Hanahaki est une maladie très sérieuse, dit le docteur, l'air renfrogné, et j'aurais aimé être informée plus tôt, il va falloir surveiller son progrès avec attention. As-tu parlé avec le sujet de tes sentiments ?

— Non, répondit Hanzo, et c'était _humiliant,_ presque, d'avoir quelque chose d'aussi privé et intime étendu indéniablement à la vue de tout le monde. Pour qu'un docteur s'en méfie, parce que ça affectait sa santé. Ça...ne ferait pas de différence, j'en suis certain.

 

Docteur Ziegler fronça les sourcils, comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire, ce qui était absurde, car elle savait très bien à quel point le reste d'Overwatch le traitait; avec si peu de confiance. _Elle-même_ le traitait avec dégout et rancoeur, à peine masqué par son sévère professionnalisme.

 

— Je vais te faire confiance pour cette fois, déclara-t-elle, mais si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'on devrait considérer la chirurgie ?

— Non, répondit doucement Hanzo, Je ne souhaite...pas poursuivre cette route.

— Penses-y. Ça n'a pas de sens de mourir pour ça.

* * *

 

Avec un peu d'observation,ce n'était pas bien difficile de déterminer qui Hanzo désirait si ardemment qu'il en crachait des fleurs, réalisa Genji. Tout était dans le comportement d'Hanzo. Il était poli mais évitant avec la plupart des gens au Watchpoint, et ce n'était pas injustifié. Genji faisait de son mieux, mais _tellement_ de ses vieux amis traitaient Hanzo avec repoussement, et leurs attitudes ont été transmises aux nouveaux membres, et peu importe ce que Genji faisait, c'était un cercle vicieux qu'Hanzo n'aidait pas, en construisant un mur émotionnel.

　

Du mieux que Genji pouvait dire, il y avait une personne avec qui Hanzo _faisait des efforts_ pour être autour. Jamais pour lui parler, juste...près. Aussi, personne ne pouvait manquer la manière dont Hanzo _regardait_ Jesse McCree, ou que ses disparitions pour aller cracher plus de pétales était douteusement en concordance avec McCree qui lancait ses remarques habituelles vers Hanzo, ou même juste McCree qui _admettait_ la présence d'Hanzo.

　

Ça faisait mal, de le voir souffir comme ça. De le voir se détruire de l'intérieur. Et c'était pire de savoir que c'était un signe qu'Overwatch avait été si bon pour lui. Parce qu' _Hanzo Shimada,_ toujours froid, toujours stoïque, toujours éloigné, était _amoureux_ d'un cowboy miteux à qui il n'aurait même pas jeté de second regard à l'époque où il était l'Hériter de l'Empire Shimada, et c'est tout ce qui importait pour lui.

　

Sauf que tout avait _si mal tourné_ si vite, parce que bien sûr Jesse s'était mis dans la tête qu'il fallait qu'il...qu'il protège Genji d'Hanzo, ou peu importe ce qu'il s'était dit qui l'avait amené à traiter Hanzo avec tellement plus de haine que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipe.

　

Genji avait déjà vu des cas d'Hanahaki. Des filles avec qui il avait sortit, des filles avec qui il n'avait aucune intention de tomber amoureux, et n'avait jamais pris la peine de prétendre qu'il le voulait. Pour lui, ça avait toujours été un signe clair qu'il était temps de s'expulser de la relation, parce que c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'un jeune et bête Genji voulait bien gérer. De cette manière, il avait toujours espéré que partir si vite mettrait fin à l'infection. Personne ne devrait à vivre ça. Voir Hanzo lutter comme ça le déchirait de l'intérieur.

　

Il ne voulait pas intervenir. Pas parce qu'il s'en foutait, mais parce qu'il savait qu'Hanzo ne l'apprécierait pas. Hanzo verrait ça comme une intervention inutile, mais il avait aussi l'air à l'aise de souffrir en silence jusqu'à ce que son silence le tue, donc Genji ne s'en faisait pas trop, d'aller à l'encontre de ce que son frère voudrait bien.

　

Trouver une chance pour parler à Jesse n'était pas très dure. Il était toujours prêt à tester ses tirs contre les shurikens de Genji, alors l'inviter sur la place de pratique pour une simple compétition fut comme une offre.

　

— Tu sais, Genji déclara, distrait, à travers les microphones qu'ils utilisaient lors de leur simulation, tu pourrais essayer d'être plus gentil avec mon frère.

　

Il entendit McCree grogner à l'autre bout et roula ses yeux derrière son masque.

　

— Je suis sérieux, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais quand je l'ai invité à joindre Overwatch.

　

Il toucha trois cibles, et bondit jusqu'au prochain toit et tira un autre ensemble de shurikens.

　

— Il a passé dix ans à essayer d'alléger le poids de ce qu'il a fait, ça pourrais pas te tuer de le laisser un peu tranquille.

— _Essayer d'alléger,_ répéta McCree, presque en moquerie, et Genji souffla, C'était un _assassin,_ pas bien facile à alléger, de ce que je saches. J'crois plus qu'il a utilisé toutes ses compétences dans la rue pour plus d'argent.

— _Jesse_ , siffla sèchement Genji.

— Écoute, c'que j'veux dire, c'est qu'y s'est pas vraiment montré à être digne de confiance, répliqua McCree, et il y eut un gros bruit provenant des tirs de son fusil, puis le tintement de lui faisant son ridicule, mais, Genji devait bien l'admettre, techniquement impressionant roulé-boulé pour recharger.

— Et est-ce qu'il s'est montré à ne pas l'être du tout, demanda Genji, évitant le tir d'un robot d'entraînement et lançant rapidement trois shurikens dans son châssis, parce que du mieux que je me souviennes il n'a rien fait à par être un membre valuable de notre équipe.

— Je sais que tu veux lui faire confiance, dit McCree, c'est ton frère, et dernier membre d'ta famille. _J'comprend ça._ Si quelqu'un de Deadlock se montrait et m'disait qu'il avait besoin d'aide et v'lait faire mieux, je....leur donnerais probablement le bénéfice du doute, comme tu l'as fait pour lui. Mais Genji, _il t'as tué._ Pas juste tué, quasi _exterminé._ J'me souviens de quoi t'avais l'air quand Gabe et moi on t'as ramassé de la rue. Quelqu'un qui peut faire un truc comme ça change pas d'un pouce. C't'un traître, Genji, et cette fois quand il va mordre, y aura pas que toi qui aura mal.

— Les circonstances étaient différentes à l'époque, Jesse, dit Genji, il n'avait pas le choix.

— Bah oui, me semble, Jesse répliqua.

— _C'est vrai,_ insista Genji, ferme, si ton boss au Deadlock – si _Reyes_ – disait de tirer, tu tirais, pas vrai ?

— Ah ça c'est pas juste, protesta Jesse.

— Si ce l'est, répondit Genji, raisonnable, c'était la même chose. Les aînés disait «tire», tu demandais qui. Si on m'avait ordonné _moi_ de tuer Hanzo...

　

Il y avait pensé, encore et encore, considéré et songé.

　

— Pour toute ma rébellion, j'aurais bien pu le faire.

　

Genji laissa échapper un soupir.

　

— Je ne te demande pas de le marier, Jesse. C'est mon frère, et je m'inquiète pour lui, et il souffre. Beaucoup. Tu as vu les fleurs, on les a tous vues. Il est beaucoup moins bon à cacher qu'il ne pense l'être. Alors, juste.....essaye, s'il te plaît. Parle-lui. Je sais pas, emmène-le dîner avec toi. Il a besoin d'un ami. Je sais que j'en avais besoin d'un, moi, à l'époque.

— Je..., McCree pausa, puis expira, _OK._ J'vais essayer.

* * *

 

C'était étrange, mais plaisant, pour Hanzo de constater que McCree devenant lentement....pas _plus gentil_ , mais au moins _moins cruel_. Les critiques sur les techniques d'Hanzo et les insultes – implicites et explicites – sur sa loyauté et son passé n'arrêtaient pas, mais elles _ralentissaient_ , et ça c'était...c'était quelque chose. Ça voulait dire moins de toux, moins de terribles pétales rouges, moins d'évidences physiques de ses sentiments bornés. Moins de _douleur_.

　

Quand McCree l'avait invité à aller à Gibraltar pour dîner, une partie d'Hanzo était convaincue que c'était un piège. Que tous ces...adoucissements étaient une sorte de...de terrible prélude vers une moquerie publique, que s'il se laissait faire confiance, il finirrait par le regretter.

　

Il accepta quand même, parce que c'était un idiot.

　

Et ce fut bien, pendant un bout de temps. Le restaurant était petit et silencieux, et ça faisait du bien de sortir de la base pour quelque chose d'autre qu'une mission. C'était mieux de s'asseoir et de parler avec McCree pendant une heure, une heure où il n'y avait aucune insulte lancée et durant laquelle McCree _souriait pour de vrai_. Hanzo crut que son coeur allait exploser quand il le vu, tourné vers lui, sans auscune trace de vice.

　

C'était étrange, de vraiment sentir que...que quelqu'un voulait être près de lui. Que McCree _appréciait_ sa présence, ce qui était probablement le plus grand miracle qu'il n'aurait jamais demandé.

　

Ça s'était bien passé. Très bien. Hanzo détestait la boule d'espoir qui commençait à se former dans sa poitrine, que peut-être ça voulait dire....du progrès, vers quelque chose de moins hostile. McCree ne l'aimerait jamais en retour, il le savait, il l'avait toujours su, mais....mais peut-être. Juste peut-être. Il y avait une chance.

　

Ça avait l'air un moment romantique bien cliché, les deux devant la porte qui menait au Watchpoint, comme à la fin d'un...d'un rendez-vous, dans un vieux film romantique quétaine, et Hanzo ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être un peu submergé par l'allure de McCree, levant le bras pour ajuster son chapeau. Parce que même quand il s'habillant un peu moins, le chapeau était toujours là, et c'était un des innombrables petits charmes qui avaient rendu Hanzo amoureux dès le début.

　

— Je...me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, admit McCree, et Hanzo sentit quelque chose de chaud dans son ventre, un contraste avec la constante douleur d'Hanahaki.

— Moi aussi, dit Hanzo, avec autant de sincérité qu'il le pouvait.

　

Hanzo n'était pas spontané, jamais. Il était attentif et méthodique et il pensait avant d'agir, et ça lui servait bien. Pour une fois dans sa vie, par contre, il sentait qu'il pouvait essayé d'être spontané et...et peut-être que ça changerait les choses. Peut-être que ça irait _bien_ pour lui.

　

Il contourna McCree, pour qu'il soit en face de lui, et tira le cowboy vers lui pour l'embrasser.

　

Jesse goûtait le thé, et une persistante saveur de cigares et de whiskey, and Hanzo pria, pour un moment, que ça serait tout, qu'il n'y aurait plus de toux et plus de pétales et que tout serait _fini_. Il recula et Jesse le regarda les yeux écarquillés, et Hanzo osa espérer–

　

L'urgence de tousser était comme un agonisant coup de soleil dans sa poitrine, si douleureuse qu'il en tomba à genoux, plié en deux alors qu'il crachait ses pétales, rouge plus rouge qu'avant par la nouvelle, alarmante, addition de sang.

　

Ça faisait mal, mais jamais aussi mal que la soudaine, absolument martyrisante réalisation d'à quel point ce qu'il venait de faire était stupide. Il avait _essayé_ , avait fait de son mieux et....et tout avait _si mal tourné_ , tellement plus pire qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Il avait fait ça et McCree ne ressentait toujours _rien_ , et c'était un idiot, tellement plus après qu'il s'est laissé espérer. Il tangua sur ses pieds, se forçant à ne pas regarder le visage de McCree, où il n'y aurait sûrement que de la répugnance.

　

— Je m'excuse, c'était très innaproprié, dit-il, faisant demi-tour pour fonçer dans le couloir.

　

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait survécu, ce qui le tuerait finalement serait son étouffement sur des pétales de fleurs, littéralement suffoqué sous le poids de son amour à sens unique. Son ridicule, inutile, merdique amour à sens unique.

　

C'était pas moins que ce qu'il méritait.

* * *

 

Genji trouva Hanzo quelques heures plus tard, caché dans sa chambre, en petite boule sur son lit, pleurant un peu. Il y avait des pétales _partout_ , et...Genji se pencha pour en ramasser un, et ressentit comme une vague d'horreur. Il était taché de sang, plus rouge qu'il était sensé l'être, et le lança par terre et s'assit sur le lit, tendant la main pour la déposer sur le dos de son frère.

　

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, il demanda, doucement. Il sentit Hanzo se tendre.

— Rien. C'est pas grave. J'ai voulu ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir. Ce que je ne devrais pas avoir, Hanzo murmura, et Genji comprit.

　

Il allait _tuer_ Jesse.

　

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas, mais s'il te plaît, pense à faire traiter ça. Je...ne veux pas te perdre.

— Non, répondit Hanzo silencieusement. Genji sentit, plus qu'entendu, un autre sanglot parcourir le corps de son frère, Je ne peux pas. Je...s'il te plaît. Ne me demande pas ça.

— D'accord, dit Genji, puis il prit prudemment Hanzo dans ses bras. Ce-dernier se retourna et enfonça son visage dans la poitrine de Genji, pleurant comme si son coeur se brisait.

　

Toutes les évidences indiquaient que c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

* * *

 

Genji quitta seulement la chambre d'Hanzo quand ce-dernier sanglota jusqu'à l'épuisement, et ce n'était pas bien difficile de trouver qui il cherchait.

　

McCree était assis à l'une des tables de messe, fixant dans une tasse de café. Une bouteille de whiskey se trouvait à coté. Un mélange dont Genji avait déjà rit, mais disons que Genji n'était pas d'humeur à rire à ce moment-là.

　

— _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé_ , il demanda, claquant ses mains sur la table. McCree sursauta, ce qui veut dire qu'il ne portait pas attention, ce qui était inhabituel.

— Ça...Je...

　

Il frottant son visage dans ses mains et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

　

— J'ai emmené ton frère dîner, comme t'avais suggéré ? Et c't'ais plutôt pas mal, il...Je vais t'avouer je l'ai p't'être mal jugé, mais... Il m'a embrassé, quand on est revenu, et il est juste.. tombé, et s'est mis à vomir des pétales de fleurs, McCree expliqua.

　

Genji sentit son coeur fendre. Pas étonnant qu'Hanzo était si misérable.

　

— Je sais pas quoi faire, admit McCree, et Genji sentit une horreur monter en lui.

— _Quoi_ , il demanda, qu'est-ce que tu veux _dire_ ? T'as pas considéré que c'était peut-être une possibilité quand tu lui as demandé de dîner avec toi ?

— Écoute, je...j'veux dire, j'avais aucune idée que c'était _de moi_ qu'il était amoureux, comment j'était sensé deviner ça, putain, McCree questionna. Genji voulait _crier_.

— Bon dieu, t'as raison, y avait absolument _aucun indice_ , il dit amèrement, t'aurais certainement pas pu deviner par la manière dont il réagit à toi. Ou de la manière dont il te regarde quand il pense que tu ne regardes pas, ou que malgré le fait que tu le traites _absolument terriblement sans aucune raison_ – et fait pas semblant qu'on parle de moi, parce que non – il fait quand même tout ce qu'il peut pour passer même un instant en ta compagnie. Mais non, ça aurait été entièrement impossible pour toi de réaliser qu'il se souciait de toi.

　

McCree avait l'air complètement troublé, et honnêtement, c'était tant mieux.

　

— Ouais, bah, McCree grommela, pas ma faute si je l'aime pas en retour, on peut pas forcer ça. Et c'est _lui_ qui m'a embrassé, pas l'inverse, et je l'ai pas mené là par exprès.

— Non, c'est vrai, et non, tu ne peut te forcer à l'aimer, Genji approuva, je ne te _demandes_ pas de faire ça. Je te _demandes_ de le traiter décemment, surtout maintenant que tu _sais_ , parce que tout ce que tu as fait d'autre l'a empiré.

　

Il grit une grande inspiration, les poings serrés.

　

— Je te demandes de ne pas tuer mon frère plus vite.

* * *

 

Hanzo fit des efforts supplémentaires pour être discret sur sa maladie après ça, et des efforts supplémentaires pour éviter d'être autour de McCree. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'imposer sur n'importe qui d'autre, pas besoin d'être un fardeau plus lourd qu'il ne l'était déjà.

　

Quand même, ça empira, jusqu'à ce que juste un coup d'oeil vers McCree suffisait à faire mal à son coeur et l'envoyer tousser à nouveau. C'était stupide, et insensé, et il était encore plus amoureux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se demandait si son cas était pire, s'il était plus susceptible, parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu l'amour avant. Le clan n'aimait pas, et il avait trahi la seule personne qui s'était jamais inquiété pour lui. Pas étonnant que quand il tomba amoureux, il tomba trop profond et trop vite et qu'il en souffrait.

　

Ce n'était que juste.

　

Il essayait de nettoyer les pétales et les bouts de sang qui, plus souvent que jamais, venaient avec, mais il ne pouvait faire que très peu, et il savait que les gens savaient, et il se sentait très mal à cause de ça. Les regards de pitié, les constantes offres d'assistance, tout ça le faisait sentir encore plus horriblement inutile qu'il ne se sentait déjà.

　

À chaque fois qu'il devait voir Docteur Ziegler, elle insistait encore sur le fait qu'elle croyait qu'il devrait se faire traiter, et à chaque fois il lui disait _non_.

　

C'est ce qu'il méritait, après tout.

* * *

 

Hanzo faisait de son plus grand mieux pour ne pas ralentir l'équipe, quand il était permis sur le champ de bataille. Docteur Ziegler en était prudente, et il détestait ça parce que ça le faisait sentir encore _plus_ inutile, mais on ne pouvait pas contredire ses conseils médicaux persistents. _Tout le monde,_ en fait, avait l'air de le traiter plus fragilement. C'était ridicule et totalement inutile; il était tout à fait capable de faire son travail.

　

Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

　

Il avait remarqué qu'il semblait y avoir une conspiratie secrète pour éviter de programmer McCree et lui dans les mêmes missions, ce qui....lui semblait être la meilleure option possible, avec considération. Et pourtant ils ont fini ensemble dans une mission dans la ville d'Oasis, surveillant une conférence à l'université là. Il y avait des rapports de Talon voulant déranger la conférence, et ces rapports avaient rapidement été prouvés. Hanzo se retrouva enchevêtré en combat pour éloigner les agents Talon de sa position, et c'était une bataille tendue.

　

— Bordel de _merde_ , Shimada, t'es où putain ?

　

La voix de McCree était tranchante à travers le micro, et Hanzo serra les dents. Vain, vain, vain, peu importe le progrès qu'il avait fait était clairement parti.

　

— On a besoin d'un feu pour nous putain de couvrir, _ramène ton cul_ !

— _J'essaye_ , rétorqua Hanzo, passant son arc autour du cou d'un agent Talon pour le projeter hors de son perchoir. Il grimpa plus haut, pour une meilleure vue, et quand il en fut capable, il commença à tirer des flèches, choisissant avec attention ses cibles pour arrêter les agents Talon.

— T'en as mis du temps, grogna McCree.

— Lâche-le, cria Hana à travers la radio, et Hanzo serra à nouveau des dents. Tellement pathétique qu'il avait besoin d'autres personnes pour le défendre.

— Ça va, dit Hanzo discrètement, j'aurais dû être plus haut plus tôt.

　

Il aurait souhaité ne pas comprendre pourquoi McCree était retourné à ses mots méchants, mais c'était évident. Il était activement dégouté par les sentiments d'Hanzo pour lui, par un _gaspillage d'espace_ comme Hanzo qui était tellement amoureux de lui qu'il en revenait aux brocards. Il était probablement furieux qu'ils aient été mis dans la même mission, haïssait probablement le fait qu'Hanzo était encore _avec_ Overwatch. Le fait que McCree pouvait être aussi dur avec _tout le monde_ sur le champ de bataille rentrait à peine dans sa tête.

　

Il se plia en deux, torturé par une toux encore pire et plus longue qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté jusqu'à maintenant. Ça venait _encore_ et _encore_ , il ne respirait plus, et...

　

— Shimada ?

　

Il entendu la voix de McCree dans son oreille, mais elle était floue et distante.

　

— Shimada ? _Merde_ , quelqu'un monte là-haut vite–

　

Tout devint noir très vite.

　

* * *

 

— _Merde_ , Jesse siffla, regardant du coin de l'oeil Genji foncer vers lui, une intimidante figure en furie. _Bien sûr_ qu'il était énervé; après ce qui est arrivé en Iraq, n'importe qui le serait.

　

Jesse était très conscient que c'était directement de sa faute; il avait réprimandé Hanzo, injustement, et regarde où ça les avait menés: un sniper complètement à terre et sortir de là avec à la fois eux et les gens à la conférence en un morceau uniquement grâce à Hana qui était une combinaison magique d'intelligence, de créativité et de témérité, qui fit sauter son méca exactement au bon moment pour renvoyer Talon et leur donner le couvert nécessaire pour s'enfuir.

　

Jesse avait fini par se pousser jusqu'à la perche du sniper, et l'image de l'archer inconscient et entouré de sang et de pétales rouges vifs de chuparosa allait être gravée dans sa mémoire à tout jamais.

　

C'était putain de ridicule, voilà ce que c'était. Shimada allait tous les tuer avec ce...peu importe c'était quoi son jeu, peu importe ce qu'il pensait accomplir en se tuant lentement sous des sentiments non-réciproques comme un quelconque héro dans un opéra pourri.

　

— Toi, Genji grogna dès qu'il fut assez prêt, enfonçant son doigt dans le visage de McCree, tu vas _insister_ pour qu'il fasse traiter son Hanahaki. Il écoute ni moi, ni Angela; peut-être qu'il va t'écouter, toi.

— Ouais, dit Jesse, ne prenant même pas la peine de protester, je vais voir si je peux y'ouvrir un peu les yeux. Après aujourd'hui y va bien savoir que ça marchera pas.

　

Du moins, Jesse l'espérait.

　

Il attendit un peu, pour donner à Hanzo le temps de se remettre sur pied. Pas besoin de lui sauter dessus dès qu'il serait sorti de la baie médicale, pas quand il avait été _inconscient_ quand ils l'avait ramené. Il le trouva sur un des nombreuses hautes passerelles extérieures, l'air absolument misérable.

　

— Je suis désolé. J'ai échoué, soupira Hanzo, comme en ouverture, sans même se retourner.

　

Mais encore, Jesse supposait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'approche subtile sur le sujet.

　

— Est-ce que le reste de l'équipe va bien ?

— Ouais, tout le monde s'en ai sorti, répondit McCree, et Hanzo relaxa visiblement.

— Bien.

— Écoute, Jesse commença, si on peut en conclure quelq'chose, c'est que cette merde d'Hanahaki va vraiment finir par te tuer un jour. Pourquoi pas juste....en finir ? S'pas pour être méchant, mais je ressent pas la même chose, et je vois pas ça changer, alors peu importe à quoi tu joue, ça peut pas valoir la peine.

　

Il vu la tension revenir dans chacun des nerfs d'Hanzo, et fit actuellement un pas en arrière, car il y avait quelque chose d'un peu effrayant à voir ça.

　

— _Excuse-moi_ , demanda Hanzo, la voix froide et fragile, en _finir ?_

　

D'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était le plus d'émotion que Jesse n'avait jamais vu sur Hanzo Shimada, si on enlevait ce jour particulier à Gibraltar. Avant et depuis, il avait été un impénétrable bloc de glace purement professionel, et maintenant il était là, furieux à même la _suggestion_ qu'on lui sauve la vie. Il se leva en un mouvement fluide, et Jesse ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à un serpent prêt à l'attaque alors qu'il s'approchait.

　

— _Comment oses-tu_ , Hanzo grogna, comment _oses_ -tu me demander de laisser la seule chose qui puisse me faire sentir _humain_ , la seule chose qui m'ait fait sentir _vivant_ , de _toute ma vie_ ?

　

Jesse cligna des yeux, lentement, et fit un autre pas en arrière.

　

— J'ai juste–

— Juste _quoi_ , cria Hanzo, juste pensé que c'était une sorte de _jeu_ pour moi ? Pensais-tu que je souffrais à travers tout ça parce que je jugeais que ça allait te faire m'aimer en retour ?

— Je...

　

C'était, si Jesse était honnête, un peu exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé, parce que ça sonnait comme l'explication la plus évidente. Pourquoi d'autre est-ce qu'il souffrirait à travers tout ça ?

　

Pour ressentir n'importe quoi, apparement.

　

— Je sais que ça ne pourra pas, dit Hanzo, et la colère semblait se vider de lui, mais ce n'est pas le problème. Mes sentiments, même s'ils sont pour toi, ne _t'appartiennent_ pas, et tu n'as absolument aucun droit de décider qu'est-ce que j'en fait.

　

Il prit une inspiration, et soudainement il n'avait plus l'air fâché, juste...épuisé, et terriblement, _terriblement_ triste.

　

— Je m'excuse pour t'avoir dérangé avec mes sentiments. Je m'efforcerai à ne plus être un inconvénient à l'avenir.

　

Il sonnait tellement sincère en disant ça que ça en était alarmant. À propos de ne pas vouloir être un _fardeau_ , une _inconvénience_. Merde. Rien de ce que Genji avait jamais dit sur son frère n'avait vraiment préparé Jesse pour les vraies profondeurs d'à quel point son frère était...brisé.

　

Ce-dernier passa devant Jesse et disparu dans le Watchpoint, le laissant à fixer derrière lui en silence stupéfait.

* * *

 

Jesse _voulait_ trouver Hanzo après ça, pour lui parler, pour essayer de...il n'était pas sûr, mais il détestait l'idée de laisser les choses ainsi. Ce n'était pas _juste_ , d'avoir Hanzo se dévoiler comme ça et pour Jesse de ne pas...bien...au moins _s'excuser_ pour ce qu'il avait dit.

　

Sauf qu'il ne trouvait Hanzo nulle part.

　

Hanzo, il apprit, n'était même pas _sur le putain de Watchpoint_. Il s'était incrusté dans une liste de mission pratiquement dès qu'il était revenu, même si ce n'était pas sensé être possible, donc il était en _Grèce_. Angela fut absolument furieuse quand elle l'apprit, mais ça n'empêcha pas Hanzo de partir pour une autre mission dès qu'il fut revenu de _celle-là_.

　

Très rapidement, Jesse réalisa qu'il s'inscrivait sur littéralement toute les missions où Jesse n'était pas. Ça avait l'air ridicule, et pourtant....et pourtant ça démontrait parfaitement tout ce qu'il avait vu d'Hanzo jusque là.

　

«Je m'efforcerai à ne plus être un inconvénient à l'avenir.»

　

Un inconvénient.

　

Bordel.

　

C'était un peu trop familier, pour vrai, comme à peu près tout ce que Hanzo faisait quand il se laissait y penser. Quand Reyes l'avait traîné pour la première fois dans Blackwatch, râlant et donnant des coups de pieds, il avait été moitié fâché et moitié _terrifié_ que s'il se foirait trop, ils le jetterait dehors et qu'il serait emprisonné pour le reste de sa vie et que ça serait _fini_ , et il avait tout fait pour rester hors du chemin de tout le monde.

　

Plus Hanzo était parti longtemps, plus Jesse avait de temps pour _penser à lui_ , ce qui était complètement ridicule, mais...il se surprenait à se demander depuis combien de temps ça avait commencé. Depuis combien de temps Hanzo languissait de lui. Il savait quand il avait commencé à voir des pétales de chuparosas, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça n'avait pas débuté beaucoup plus tôt.

　

Et depuis même le jour où Hanzo avait rejoint Overwatch, tout ce que Jesse avait fait était de le battre verbalement.

　

_Putain._

* * *

 

Jesse s'était senti mal de le faire, pour de vrai, mais il était, à dire vrai, un peu désespéré de juste _...voir_ Hanzo et de s'assurer qu'il était encore vivant, qu'il n'avait pas péri quelque part avec toute la course qu'il faisait. ( Même si, en toute franchise, si _c'était_ arrivé, Jesse était certain que Genji l'aurait trouvé et découpé et filets. )

　

Donc il pria pratiquement Fareeha pour échanger de place avec lui lors d'une mission à Londres, et elle dit oui, éventuellement. Donc, il finit dans l'avion, peu avant qu'Hanzo se faufile et...et il fixa Jesse avec une surprise évidente, et pour un moment Jesse était absolument sûr qu'il allait se sauver. Il avait l'air terrible. Pâle, et maigre, avec des poches noires sous les yeux. Il avait clairement perdu une grande quantité de poids, et Jesse se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait dormi.

　

C'était...très mauvais.

　

— Salut, dit Jesse, essayant d'être aussi léger que possible.

— ...Bonjour, répondit Hanzo, puis il se trouva un siège aussi loin de Jesse que possible et avait l'air de s'assurer qu'il prenait le moins de place possible.

　

Coupablement, Jesse réalisa qu'il reconnaissaît ce comportement. Ce fut lui, autrefois, avant qu'il ne se force à prendre plus d'espace, d'agir comme s'il avait le droit d'exister.

　

Ça faisait un peu mal de voir quelqu'un d'autre le faire.

　

Hanzo fut silencieux pour la majorité de la mission, parlant seulement quand c'était absolument nécessaire. Jesse se demanda si c'était sa présence ou quelque chose d'autre qui faisait Hanzo se désister. Si c'était juste comment il était devenu depuis la dernière fois que Jesse l'avait vu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été _bavard_ , mais ça, c'était nouveau. C'était _pire_.

　

Ils commencèrent à piqueter un endroit où ils suspectaient Talon de cacher une bombe EMP designée pour éliminer la population omniaque de King's Row, mais Talon arriva, et l'existence de la bombe fut confirmée, et ça devint une bataille pour les empêcher de la _prendre_.

　

— J'engage Fatale. Je demandes du support, dit Hanzo, le plus long qu'il avait parlé de toute la mission.

— J'arrive tout de suite, répondit immédiatement Jesse, haltant sa course pour monter des marches. Il savait où Hanzo était, et il savait que s'il s'engagait vraiment dans une bataille avec Fatale, il était en très très grand danger. Jesse ne pouvait absolument pas le laisser seul.

　

Quand il arriva sur le toit où Hanzo était, il figea.

　

Hanzo était à genou, et il y avait une diffusion de pétales autour de lui. Et une horrible tache de sang sur le toit. Fatale était debout devant lui, mais son fusil était baissé, et elle avait sa main sous le menton d'Hanzo, levant sa tête pour qu'il la regarde. Aucun des deux n'avait l'air d'avoir remarqué son arrivée, alors Jesse se cacha derrière un mur, ressentant une soudaine vague de peur.

　

— Comme c'est tragique, dit Fatale, ronronna presque, de voir l'hériter du grand Clan Shimada réduit à ça. À languir de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimes pas. Languir si terriblement que ça le tue presque.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit de tes affaires, cracha Hanzo, et Jesse l'entendu essayer de se relever, et recommençer à tousser, puis Fatale soupira.

— Talon pourrait arranger ça pour toi, tu sais ? Et ils seraient très heureux de te rendre l'empire de ta famille. Tu pourrais être ce que tu as _été fait pour_ , au lieu de...ça.

　

Elle soupira à nouveau.

　

— J'imagine que tu pense que ça doit valoir la peine, en ce moment, pas vrai ? De souffrir autant pour l'amour ? Mais ce ne l'est pas, et tu ne devrais pas à avoir mal.

— Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, _toi_ , grogna Hanzo.

— C'était des pétales de rose jaune, dit Fatale, presque nostalgiquement, mais elle aimait quelqu'un d'autre. C'était mieux, au final. Ça sera mieux pour toi aussi, elle chantonna, juste assez fort pour que Jesse puisse entendre, tu aurais ton empire _et_ tu n'auras plus de causes de souffrance.

　

Pendant un moment, jesse songea. Il se demandait si Hanzo allait la battre. Il se demandait si chacune des pires suppositions qu'il avait fait seraient vraies. S'il aurait à mettre les deux à terre, s'il en serait même capable.

　

— Non, dit Hanzo, firmement. Crache, presque, comme si c'était l'idée la plus révoltante qu'il avait jamais entendu, je ne deviendrais _pas_ une autre marionnette de Talon, pas comme toi, et je ne retournerai _pas_ au Clan. Je le verrais brûlé jusqu'à terre d'abord.

— Une pitié.

　

Jesse entendit le son de son fusil frappant Hanzo, puis un terrible bruit sourd qui devait être Hanzo heurtant le toit, et c'est là qu'il se tira pratiquement de sa cachette et sur le toit. Il n'attendu point, juste sortit une grenade flash de sa ceinture et la lança sur Fatale, qui glappit et recula, ce qui donna à Hanzo assez de temps pour se remettre debout et ramasser son arc, pour que quand Fatale s'aurait rétablie, elle aurait Pacificateur et l'arc Tempête droit au visage.

　

Elle siffla.

　

— Vous regretterez _ça_ , dit-elle, puis elle tira son grappin et s'envola.

— Ça va, demanda Jesse.

　

Hanzo hocha sèchement la tête.

　

— Retourne là-bas, dit-il, je vais bien. Il toussa brièvement et sortit un seul pétale qu'il fixa dédaigneusement avant de jeter, ils ont besoin de toi.

　

Jesse se retira à contrecoeur, l'image d'Hanzo crachant du mépris au visage de Fatale gravée dans sa mémoire.

* * *

 

Jesse prenait douleureusement conscience que chacunes des suppositions qu'il avait jamais fait sur Hanzo Shimada étaient terriblement fausses.

　

Il avait assumé qu'Hanzo était insincère dans son désir de rédemption. Et s'il l'était, que c'était seulement parce qu'il croyait qu'il le _méritait_. Il avait assumé qu'Hanzo cherchait à tous les trahir. Et pourtant, quand il en eut l'opportunité, et après que _plusieurs_ membres d'Overwatch l'ai traité horriblement – Jesse pire que tous –, il avait refusé. Il avait assumé qu'Hanzo s'accrochait à ses sentiments même s'ils le _tuait littéralement_ comme en sorte de jeu pour culpabiliser Jesse afin qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose en retour. C'est ce qui était le plus faux.

　

Il avait été _si_ idiot, pendant _si longtemps_.

　

C'était plus facile de voir ,à présent, que ce qu'il avait pris pour une attitude cachotière était en fait...de la peur. Hanzo s'était tut lui-même et s'était retiré pas parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de rester, et pas parce planifiait de les trahir, mais parce qu'il était _effrayé_. Et Jesse n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses.

　

Mais il avait l'autre Hanzo, celui dont il avait quelques lueurs. Le Hanzo qui était extrèmement confiant sur le champ de bataille, le Hanzo qui était un portrait de grâce, qui était un combattant élégant. Toutes les fois qu'Hanzo trouvait le courage de faire des appels – pas souvent, et Jesse suspectait grandement qu'il faisait partie du pourquoi, car il avait prit l'habitude de se disputer avec Hanzo chaque fois qu'il essayait, parce qu'il était un vrai _trou de cul_ –, ils étaient astucieux et bien pensés, parce que c'était un stratégiste entraîné et qu'il avait toujours une vue aérienne du terrain. Et puis il y avait Hanzo hors-terrain, aussi, où il s'était lentement ouvert à l'équipe. Se mettant plus à l'aise, apprenant à connaître les gens, relaxant. Le Hanzo qu'il avait vaguement aperçu lors de leur dîner à Gibraltar, qui pouvait sourir et rire et blaguer, dont le sens de l'humeur était souvent inexpressif, mais pas moins intelligent pour autant.

　

Jesse aimait bien cet Hanzo-là, et voulait le revoir plus, mais d'abord...et bien... Il y avait quelques trucs qu'il avait à dire.

* * *

 

Ça lui a pris un moment avant de l'attraper. Angela avait formellement puni Hanzo après ce qui avait l'air, par l'engueulade, d'être un examen assez alarmant de sa santé physique, mais Hanzo était encore bon pour l'éviter. Jesse semblait toujours le manquer d'un moment. Il sortirait de la pièce dès que Jesse entrait, ou marcherait un peu plus vite pour quitter les couloirs avant que Jesse ne puisse le rattraper, ou...

　

C'était frustrant, pour faire court.

　

Finalement, _finalement_ , Jesse réussit à rattraper Hanzo quand il était sur la place de pratique à longue distance. Entièrement par accident, mais ça ferait l'affaire. Il s'était rendu à la place pour pratiquer ses propres tirs – il était surtout du tir rapproché, mais ça ne faisait jamais de mal d'améliorer ses tirs de loin – et Athena l'informa que la place était déjà utilisée, par l'agent Hanzo Shimada.

　

— J'suis sûr que ça lui dérangera pas d'partager, dit Jesse, se forçant d'être enjoué, et Athena fit un son qui sonnait presque désapprobateur, mais elle ouvrit la porte quand même.

　

Hanzo se tenait là, pas en simulation, juste en train de pratiquer la prise de cible. Il avait l'air....mieux, d'après l'estimation de Jesse, qu'il ne l'avait été à Londres, même habillé d'un t-shirt et de pantalons jogging qu'il avait visiblement mis comme le premier truc qui lui était tombé sous la main. D'une certaine manière, même s'il portait moins et transpirait à cause de la pratique, il arrivait à avoir l'air...majestueux. Noble, confiant.

　

— Eh bien, salut, s'exclama Jesse, t'es un homme dur à trouver, Shimada-san.

　

Il savait que ses utilisations précédentes des honorifiques avait été....grossière, pour rendre ça simple. C'était mieux d'au moins essayer d'adoucir les choses avec un peu de politesse.

　

— As-tu déjà pensé, dit sèchement Hanzo, sans se retourner pour lui faire face, que c'était peut-être par exprès ?

— Tu sais quoi, ouais, admit Jesse, mais je voulais te parler.

　

Les épaules d'Hanzo baissèrent, puis il se retourna, un regard profondément méfiant dans les yeux.

　

— Peu importe ce que tu penses avoir besoin de dire, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà entendu. Plus d'une fois, dit Hanzo, le ton aussi méfiant que ses yeux.

　

Jesse serra les dents.

　

— Je mérites ça, il admit, écoute, je...

　

Hanzo avait l'air prêt de l'interromptre à nouveau, alors il se dépêcha.

　

— J't'ai entendu parler à Fatale, sur ce toit. J't'ai entendu lui dire où mettre sa proposition de Talon.

　

Hanzo eut l'air surpris. Il n'avait clairement aucune idée que Jesse était là ce moment-là. Jesse enleva son chapeau et le torda dans ses mains, un tic nerveux et un moyen facile de se calmer.

　

— Je suis content que tu ne l'ai pas pris, pour un beau tas de raisons, pas moins celle de t'avoir du coté de Talon qui me fais peur bien gros ( pour plus de raisons que les compétences terrifiantes d'Hanzo avec son arc, mais...bon. C'était pas le bon moment pour ça. ) Si tu l'aurais fait, j'suis pas sûr que j'aurais même pu te blâmer. Mais t'es toujours là, et....j'en suis content.

— Oh, dit Hanzo, et Jesse vu le sourire revenir lentement à son visage, oui, et bien, j'ai un certain penchant sur avoir mon propre libre-arbitre, plutôt que de devenir un serviteur au cerveau lavé, et que je croit que c'était un critère assez important dans l'offre de Talon.

　

Il fut silencieux pour un moment, considérant, et Jesse attendit.

　

— Aimerais-tu me joindre pour quelques rondes de compétition amicale, il offrit, pointant les cibles derrière lui. Comme si c'était lui qui devait reserrer les liens que Jesse avait détruit. Comme si c'était _sa_ responsabilité.

— J'adorerais, accepta Jesse, tant que tu es sûr que ça ne sera pas trop...difficile, pour toi.

　

Il n'avait pas très exactement envie de voir Hanzo s'évanouir à cause d'une autre terrible toux.

　

— Je vais gérer, répondit simplement Hanzo, j'espère que çe n'est pas une pauvre excuse pour m'éviter parce que tu as peur que je sois meilleur que toi.

　

Il leva un sourcil comme pour le défier, et Jesse lui retourna son large sourire.

　

— Pas même un peu.

* * *

 

Ils furent ensuite en mission ensemble qui disait effectivement «tous sur le pont». Tous les agents disponibles avaient été envoyé à Numbani pour couvrir les célébrations du Jour d'Unité, et prévenir une autre tentative de retracer le gant de Doomfist. Ils avaient été répandu à travers tout le parcours de défilé, couvrant autant qu'ils le pouvaient, et Hanzo et Jesse étaient installés assez prêt l'un de l'autre, couvrant un discours d'un moine Shambali. Pour autant qu'ils s'étaient évité l'un l'autre pendant si longtemps, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait particulièrement hâte de combattre côte à côte, ils avaient une synergie de combat facile qui ne cessait jamais d'impressionner Jesse. Même quand il avait détesté Hanzo à un niveau personnel, il avait respecté les compétences de l'homme, et avait respecté à quel point ils travaillaient bien ensemble.

　

— Ça va là-haut, demanda paresseusement Jesse, et Hanzo souffla.

— Je vais bien, dit-il.

　

Jesse pouvait à peine le voir, se penchant juste à vue d'un haut balcon avec passerelle immédiate.

　

— Porte attention, il monte sur scène. Si quelque chose va se passer, ça va se passer rapidement.

— Yessir, chantonna Jesse, taquinant. Hanzo souffla, et Jesse pu parfaitement imaginer son roulement d'yeux, et ça le fit actuellement sourir. Comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour détester cet homme ?

　

Jesse examina la foule, puis plissa les yeux quand ils tombèrent sur une personne zigzaggant aggressivement à travers la foule, poussant les gens, bougeant avec une quantité alarmante d'intentions.

　

— Hanzo, vois-tu le mec avec le chandail bleu vif ? Il agit bizzarement, informa Jesse.

— Je le vois, répondit Hanzo, puis il y eut une pause, une inspiration, puis, «Il a un fusil, et je n'ai pas de tir clair. Je vais intercepter.»

— Hanzo, attends–

　

Mais c'était trop tard, Hanzo bougeait déjà, se jetant de la passerelle et dans la foule. Jesse se poussa de son poste et commença à bouger pour intercepter aussi.

　

Hanzo était rapide, mais leur assassin déterminé l'était plus. Il se rendit sur le podium et sortit son arme, puis cria quelque chose que Jesse n'entendit pas parce que toute son attention était portée sur Hanzo, qui changea de trajectoire, de sorte qu'au lieu d'essayer d'intercepter l'assassin il se jeterait simplement entre l'arme et la cible.

　

Le fusil tira trois coups. Hanzo fut touché.

　

Jesse se jeta sur l'assassin. Trop tard, _trop tard_ , parce qu'Hanzo était couché sur le pavé, la respiration faible, et entouré d'une piscine de sang. C'était comme Oasis, sauf que c'était _bien plus_ pire.

　

Un officier d'Helix Security, les partenaires d'Overwatch dans ce projet, arriva et pris l'assassin des mains de Jesse, ce qui le laissa libre de courir vers Hanzo. Il pensait avoir appellé pour de l'aide, ou du support, mais il n'était pas entièrement certain. Tout ce dont il était certain était que quand il s'agenouilla à coté d'Hanzo, il ouvrit les yeux, et il avait l'air terriblement confus.

　

— Jesse, il demanda faiblement.

— Accroche-toi, Hanzo, s'il te plaît, supplia Jesse.

— Ha...dit Hanzo d'une voix éteinte, ça n'a pas d'importance. Je mourais de toute façon.

　

Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau.

　

— _Hanzo_ , hurla Jesse, désespéré.

　

C'était, il pensa, tout un moment pour réaliser qu'il aimait _vraiment_ Hanzo en retour. Trop tard, toujours trop tard.

* * *

 

Hanzo se réveilla lentement, et dans beaucoup de douleur. Il se souvenait d'avoir intercepté les balles de l'assassin dans Numbani, se souvenait de McCree se penchant sur lui ayant l'air...ayant l'air _inquiet_ , ce qui était...étrange. Il se serait attendu à ce que McCree soit heureux d'être débarrassé de lui, et d'être débarrassé du fardeau de ses sentiments. Mort de quelque chose d'autre qu'hanahaki, quelque chose _d'autre_ que la noyade dans des fleurs parce qu'il aimait trop, trop profondément. Il était à l'hôpital, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait survécu. Il regarda à sa gauche, et–

　

McCree était là, toujours avec son armure et sa serape, le chapeau tiré bas sur son visage, endormi sur la terrible petite chaise d'hôpital.

　

Hanzo sentit une douleur familière dans sa poitrine, et serra les dents, prêt pour une autre ronde de toux sèche et opiniâtre, mais rien ne vint. Il ressentit un moment d'horreur absolue et paniquée. Était-ce Docteur Ziegler qui l'avait assisté ? Était-ce quelqu'un d'autre, qui avait décidé d'enlever le cas avancé d'hanahaki pour le ''sauver'' ?

　

Est-ce que la douleur de sentiment qu'il croyait avoir ressenti était une illusion, une douleur d'émotions _attendues_ qui n'avaient pas vraiment existées ?

　

Hanzo se recoucha dans son lit, et le mouvement fut apparement assez pour réveiller McCree, qui s'assit et releva son chapeau. Quand il leva les yeux et vu qu'Hanzo était réveillé, il fit un son qui sonnait presque peiné, et traîna à moitié Hanzo dans un câlin. Ce-dernier était étonnamment doux, conscient de ses blessures, mais il était...il était sincère, et Hanzo aurait juré d'avoir entendu McCree pleurer un peu.

　

Hanzo était trop choqué pour répondre de quelconque manière, figé dans l'étreinte de McCree, et il ne bougea pas même quand McCree le lâcha et recula, gardant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hanzo.

　

Il avait _bel et bien_ pleuré, parce qu'il y avait...il y avait des larmes, et ce n'était pas normal. McCree devrait être heureux d'être débarrassé de lui, ou au moins frustré qu'il ait réussi à survivre, pas...pas peu importe ce que c'était, _ça_.

　

— Je suis désolé, dit McCree, comme si ça commençait même à _couvrir_ – Je suis _tellement désolé_ , Hanzo, je t'ai traité comme de la _merde_ , parce que je pensais que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance. Qu' _on_ ne pouvait pas. Et je n'ai eu jamais eu aussi tort sur n'importe qui de ma vie.

　

 _Hanzo_. McCree l'avait appellé _Hanzo_. McCree l'avait appellé par son _nom_.

　

— Je...ne comprend pas, soupira Hanzo silencieusement.

— Juste...laisse-moi finir, demanda McCree.

　

Hanzo hocha la tête, tombant dans le silence.

　

— Je pensais que t'avais pitonné, et j'avais tort sur absolument tout, et...et après tout c'que j't'ai fait enduré, je s'rais bien surpris si tu ressentais encore la même chose pour moi, mais je crois– Je crois que je t'aime, et j'étais presque trop tard pour m'en rendre compte, et si tu n'm'aimes pas en retour, c'est correct, mais je...

　

Hanzo fixa, examinant le visage de McCree pour quelconque signe de supercherie.

　

Il avait l'air ouvert et honnête et _fervent_ , et...et c'était tout ce que Hanzo avait jamais voulu et dont il était certain qu'il n'aurait jamais.

　

— Je...

　

Hanzo cligna des yeux, puis se pencha en avant, tendant la main pour lever son menton.

　

—McCree. _Jesse_. Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, et ils ne changeront jamais.

　

Cette fois, ce fut Jesse qui se pencha pour l'embrasser, et Hanzo soupira, l'embrassa en retour, et quand ils se séparèrent, cette fois, il n'y avait aucune urgence de tousser, aucune douleur dans sa poitrine, juste...de l'amour.


End file.
